


Just the two of us

by ShiningStarDan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 words drabble, 4 words prompts, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Has An Eating Disorder, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: Individual drabbles, consecutives (sort of) and in the same universe





	1. Wanna go out sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed, please excuse any grammar mystakes.

They had been meeting for months by now, maybe five or six since they had met. As usual Greg had come out of the yard intending to go home when a black sedan had parked in front of him. He wanted to groan, it had been a particulary tiring day followed by a dreadful murder in which Sherlock had reminded all of them how incompetent they were. He got into the car which took him to a secret location.

-Wanna go out sometime? I’m getting tired of meeting you in this damn place- Irritation clear in his face.


	2. Please come with me

-Please, come with me, Inspector.

Greg though he would be taken into a muddy looking warehouse like previous times, but in this occasion the black sedan stopped in front of a restaurant.

-This is quite something…

-Mr. Holmes decided to take into account your suggestion.

He snorted. He could barely call an angry and tired whining a suggestion. But in his defense he had been quite stressed on that day. And Sherlock had not make things much better. He went into the restaurant, where Mycroft was waiting for him.

-Good evening Detective Inspector, I ordered red, hope you don´t mind.

  



	3. Don't be fucking rude

\- Your shirt is way tighter than the last time…

\- Sherlock…

\- Did you have an extra scone this morning?

\- Sherlock

\- Or have you been so busy in your pompous politician meeting getting all the desert over that you finally could get the size of your body to match the size of your ego?!

\- Jesus, Sherlock. THAT’S IT! Why do you have to be so fucking rude to your brother? Get the fuck out of here. And don´t you dare show your face around the Yard tomorrow or I swear I’ll kick you out myself, even if you bring John.


	4. Please, talk to me

-He was just being an ass, you know him

Mycroft didn´t say anything, he was deep in though.

-Mycroft? We have known each other for almost a year, we can communicate. Please, talk to me.

-I… - He felt agitated on the inside, his breathing struggling. He saw the plate of food that he didn´t even finished and the nauseas came back at him. He had been sitting down on the dining table he had shared with Gregory- I need to go

-Hey – he said grabbing the older Holmes on the shoulder- Please, Mycroft, talk to me. Don't hide away.


	5. I need to go

The dinner had been ruined by Sherlock’s interruption, everything over a tantrum because he wasn´t given access to a case. Mycroft hadn´t said a word in all this time. He had closed himself in the deeps of his mind. Greg started rubbing his back trying to bring him back.

-I… need to go- was the only thing he said when he recovered his voice.

-Whatever is going on in your mind… it’s not true

-Restroom…- The nauseas was erupting.

-Breathe Mycroft – He trembled. A second later Mycroft had run out of sight and was emptying his stomach on the toilet.


	6. You can trust me

Mycroft was panting; the sour acidic flavor of vomit was all over his mouth. He felt pathetic, he had never allowed anyone to see him like this, and now Gregory would have this weak image of him to remember forever.

-I’ll bring you water, is there anything else you would like… or need? – He didn’t answer.

Mycroft felt the physical need to get out of Gregory’s house. He had agreed to tend to dinner in Greg’s house for the first time when Sherlock had come in stomping all over the place.  

-You can trust me, you know? I’m with you.


	7. Will you help me?

\- Are you feeling better? – Mycroft seemed calmed down enough to finally be able to talk

\- I need to go.

\- Do you want to call Anthea? – Greg was disappointed at his ruined dinner night. It had taken months to convince him and now it was all wasted.

-  Will you help me? I need to stand up.

\- Of course – he took Mycroft from the shoulders and hugged him against him, he felt the taller man trembled.

-  I need Anthea – Greg felt Mycroft’s weight fall against him suddenly

-  Mycroft? MYCROFT?!

He had blacked out against him.


	8. Just stay with me

He woke up and the only thing he saw was white “ _¿what had happened?”_  He remembered dinning with Gregory, Sherlock throwing a tantrum and then he started implying about his weight, his stomach dropped again feeling, the beeping of the machines getting louder and louder.

-Mycroft?! – Greg was entering his room – How did I get here? – Greg looked kind of ashamed

-I thought it was the best thing to do – He felt kind of embarrassed. Maybe Mycroft wouldn´t like being brought to the hospital -Do you need something?

-Just stay with me…

-I wasn´t planning on going anywhere.  


	9. I'm sorry, but no.

Molly got into his room, Greg was surprised to see her here since that wasn´t her area.

-Greetings sir, I brought doctor Hooper.

-Evening Mr. Holmes. I will take as little of your time as possible- she said with a sweet smile.

She took her stethoscope and rated his breathing. She examined his hands and his skin and finally measured his blood pressure, pulse and temperature. She sighed.

-This was not necessary Anthea.

-I’m sorry, but no. Sir, you have been looking dreadful for days.

Greg was feeling awkward at the exchange.  

-Eating disorder, this is not good – Greg gasped.


	10. You look really tired

-You look really tired – said Mycroft deflating the conversation away – You don´t need to stay here. You need to rest.

-I want to help you...

He had thrown a glanced at Anthea, she didn’t need words, she came close to Molly and whispered something to her, and she had nodded and said nothing more. Mycroft didn´t wanted his help, he wanted his privacy. Anthea alone would be dreadful enough for the night.

Greg was resigned; Mycroft had uttered less than 10 words during the whole ordeal. It was clear he didn´t want him to meddle in this.


	11. I'm out of here

-Okay, I’m out of here. You have my number. If you need anything, and I mean, _anything._ Please call me.

Greg stood up and walked out of the room. He felt quite dizzy and a headache threatened to get to him. Obviously his PA had told the doctor to wait until he was out to give the full diagnose. Mycroft was a very private person, he knew that. But he felt that Mycroft finally accepting his dinning invitation meant that at least they were getting closer and he would start trusting him in at least more personal matter, but no.


	12. I'm not even sorry

-You knew?

-Of course I did, it’s obvious.

-I can’t believe you. He blacked out!

-Transport is such an inconvenience, not that you would understand.

-He is YOUR brother.

-Irrelevant.

-You have to talk to him! You have to apologize.

-I don’t see why? I’m not even sorry

-I can’t believe you. I can´t believe you Sherlock! First you crash into my house, then you ruing our dinner and finally you make him feel so out of himself that we have to go to a hospital. I’m gounding you, I don’t want to see you around in the next week!


	13. You always this quiet

“Are you feeling better?”

GL

Aug 25th, 2008. 17:30

 

“I have been worried about you?”

GL

Aug 27th, 2008. 16:00

 

“Would you like to go for a cup of wine?”

GL

Sep 3rd, 2008. 18:00

 

“I just want to know you are ok”

GL

Sep 6th, 2008. 14:00

 

“Sherlock has been an ass today, as usual”

GL

Sep 10th, 2008. 14:00

 

“I swear that one of these days I’m gonna kill him”

GL

Sep 10th, 2008. 14:30

 

“I kicked him out, I had enough for today”

GL

Sep 10th, 2008. 14:35

 

“You always this quiet?”

GL

Sep 10th, 2008. 21:00


	14. I need you though

-If you insist on not going to a rehab center. I’ll take personal care of you sir, even if I need to bunk myself in your bedroom to make sure you are eating, the country needs you. And I won´t let you starve yourself to death – Anthea was relentless, she had made him her business and he knew he would not be able to stop her.

-I can have your fire inmediately for insubordination, you know.

-I know, you won´t though.

“No I won’t” he though

-I need you though – he whispered – Thank you dear.

-Just take care of yourself


	15. I can't do this

-Dear, I’m afraid this is way too much for me. You have exceeded the rations.

-Mr Holmes, I have followed Molly’s medical advice on food portions for a person with your features.

\- I can´t do this.

-I’ll feed you myself if needed, sir- It had been a couple of weeks since the diagnose and little by little things seemed to start to get better. Anthea had confiscated his phone where he kept a food log with his calories intake, which he used to check at every meal. But she didn´t want him distracted with it.   


	16. Maybe I'm just crazy

-Maybe I’m just crazy- he muttered to himself. He watch the screen of is phone again. A message had been delivered a couple of seconds ago.

 

“Car sent in for you Inspector, please be out of Scotland Yard in 15 minutes”

A

Sep 15th, 2008. 20:00

 

He had felt very anxious at the prospect of seeing Mycroft again after weeks of sending messages that were never replied. His heart started biting a little faster at the idea of the encounter and he rubbed his hands against each other trying to set some comfort in him. He realized, he missed Mycroft.


	17. I'm not doing this

Greg climbed up into the limousine, in this occasion Anthea was not riding with him. He was getting more and more nervous by the minute. More than a year ago he had crossed paths with the Holmes and this life had changed in a lot of ways thanks to them.

In his own way he had Sherlock figured out. But Mycroft… he was the real enigma. He was powerful and intimidating but also caring, last time, he had been vulnerable and…

-I’m not doing this- He said to himself, pressing his palms against his face – I can’t fall for him.


	18. Don't be an ass

-As insufferable as ever Mycroft

-Brother dear, I see your offending skills have yet to improve.

-And your weighting skills have gotten better it since the last time we saw each other.

-If you are only here to consume my appreciated time I’m afraid I have an appointment to tend to.

-Don´t start another war before lunch, the traffic gets quite horrid.

-I shall try my best – The door of Mycroft’s office at the Diogenes opened and Sherlock stood in front of Greg, who was waiting to get in. Sherlock said nothing.

-Don´t be an ass- murmured Greg to him.


	19. I don't want this

He stepped into the office of the Diogenes. His heart started pounding against his chest. The sight in front of him was breath taking, Mycroft looked very elegant in his three piece suit.

-Good evening Detective Inspector- Greg’s heart sunk at his remarks. It reminded him of when they first met. Mycroft had called him Detective Inspector, Inspector, and finally after months and months insisting, Gregory.

 _“I don’t want this”_ He thought, “ _please, don´t push me away”_

-Mycroft… - his voice was failing him.

He walked towards the red head and without a warning; he hugged him against his chest.


	20. Let me help you

Mycroft went rigid at once. He wasn´t used to physical contact.

-Gregory… let me go- he said in a small voice.

-I haven´t know about you for weeks, I was worried sick- Greg grabbed him by the wrists softly enough that he would release Mycroft with the sightless move of discomfort  and talked to his ear very quietly – I’m sorry I hugged you, I just needed to feel that you were alright.

-I’m better, sorry I made you feel worried. Anthea took my phone for health reasons.

-Oh- he was surprised- Thought you were ignoring me – Let me help you.  


	21. You don't want me

-Why? - Mycroft freed himself from Greg’s hands – Why do you insist on this? ... I… I don´t understand. We had only been in contact due to professional matters, you work with Sherlock and that’s it. And then you asked me to call you by your name, you invited me to dine at your house and now… why Greg? You don´t want me. Trust me – Mycroft voice broke down until he couldn´t utter another word. He didn´t understand how could Greg… He hugged himself with his arms and walk backwards getting away from the gray haired man. He needed air.


	22. I don´t want you

-Why would you say that? How can you say that “I don´t want you”. I don´t know what gave you that idea but you are wrong- Greg walk a step forward, he wanted to be close to Mycroft but the other man had given a step backwards maintaining the distance – Mycroft, I just want to support you, you always shut everyone out, please, please don´t shut me away- Greg took another step back, giving him even more space. He wanted Mycroft to feel secure in his presence and to show him that he could reach for him is he needed.


	23. Honestly, just stop it.

-Why don´t we sit down and talk? Before we get emotional all over again.

-I think… that would be the best. Would you want some tea?

-I’m good.

Mycroft refilled his cup more out of the need to busy himself than wanting the tea itself. They sat down in the couch at the opposite extremes.

-Gregory… no one has ever… I… You need to know that I can’t give you what you want or need. Sentiment is not something easy for me. I am not worth your-

-Honestly, just stop it – Greg extended his hand and Mycroft instinctively extended his.

  


	24. The pressure was soothing

Their fingers slowly approaching, barely touching, they both felt their pulse skip a beat. Mycroft shuddered and Greg’s heart was pounding. Mycroft’s hand was over Greg’s, Greg stood still, he let Mycroft take the initiative, whatever this was, Mycroft was the one taking the lead, the one leading this. Mycroft flipped Greg’s hand slowly with his and intertwined their fingers together, the sensation foreign to him, the friction of their fingers was attracting, magnetic. The heat of their palms together, soothing. The pressure was soothing. New sensations and feelings flowed all over him, he felt sedated, his head spinning.       


	25. I believe in you

Greg pressed their fingers together.

-Why don´t we start again Myc? – The name shortening usually irritated him, but he felt so closed to Greg in this moment that he didn’t mind –How have you been?

-Better, some days are easier than others, Anthea has taken care of me. But it can be difficult sometimes.

-Why did you black out last time?

-I… I had been skipping my meals… – Greg frowned but didn’t say anything – I used to have a lot of weight when I was a child and I was made fun a lot.

-I believe in you Myc .


	26. Sorry, where you sleeping?

The door of the office opened and both Greg and Mycroft sat up startled, their hair was tussled and their clothes had wrinkles.

-Mr Holmes! It wasn´t my intention to interrupt- said Anthea a little embarrassed for the interruption when she noticed the hair in both men – sorry, where you sleeping? – The amusement was clear in her eyes even if the rest of her face disguised it – I brought you dinner, didn’t know that the Detective would be here.  Wilder would be attentive of the line, you can order whatever you like Inspector.  I’ll leave you alone. Please enjoy dinner.


	27. Are you fucking insane?!

-How was your evening yesterday?

-huh?

-You disappeared yesterday boss, spill the beans. How did you meet her?

-I don´t know what are you…

-Oh common boss! You haven´t seen anyone in a long time and you spend yesterday’s evening out of the office. So tell us.

\- It’s not what you think guys- the whole squad had his eyes on him –I was just looking after a friend. Now go back to your post. All of you, before I start sending you to do door duty.

Sherlock entered Scotland Yard and was heading his way.

-Are you fucking insane?!


	28. Can you shut up?

Perfect. Just what he just needed, for Sherlock to become a Drama Queen and set Scotland Yard as his stage.  Greg didn’t know if he wanted to punch him in the guts or kick him out of the building.

-My office. NOW- he turned on his heels heading towards place, knowing that Sherlock would follow him.

-I can´t believe it Lestrade. My brother?! Of all the people in the universe that you…

-Can you shut up?! In case you forgot it, this is my working place and I’m the boss, so I would suggest you to tone down your attitude.


	29. I won't let you

-You can´t be serious Lestrade. Mycroft is not a convenient prospect for a relationship.

-Sherlock, I think that from all the people in the world that I would consider taking any sort of advice regarding relationship, your is one I won´t account for. Plus your brother and I aren´t in that kind of relationship.

-I won´t let you!

-I don´t need your permission. Much less when it comes from people that treat him as poorly as you do. Now if you’ll excuse me, there is much to do and you are only slowing my work rhythm. You may leave now.   


	30. Who were you with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking on the phone

 -Hey there

-Greetings Gregory

-Are you busy?

-I can spare a minute for you, don´t worry.

-Would you spare the evening instead?

-What do you have in mind?

-Not much, we can watch a movie if you like, and I can cook something for you if you like.

-Sounds amiable enough

-Perfect! It’s 7 ok?

-Works for me. I’ll tell Anthea to move all my night appointments. Oh, wait a minute.

 _“Yes that’s right. The decision has been taken, proceed as accorded”_  He listen Mycroft to talk to another person.

-Myc?

-Yes

-Who were you with?

-Oh, the Prime Minister.


	31. You're a terrible cook

-Oh Gregory, this is truly magnificent! Everything looks pristine – A couple of months had passed since the first incident. Mycroft had gotten a little better and even though Greg took every opportunity to flirt at him, he had promised Mycroft that he didn´t expect anything from him.

-Not as magnificent as your company tonight. Thank you for coming.

-Gregory, you don’t have to thank me every time we spend together- Greg only smile.

-Looking forward to your cooking in this lifetime

-Oh no Gregory, I am rather terrible on the matter

-You ‘re a “terrible” cook? I can’t believe you.


	32. I can´t trust you

-There is a little something else

-Oh no Gregory please, I’m quite full.

-Full? Half of your dish was not even touch. Plus, you’ll like this- Greg opened the fridge door and took out a _soufflé_ – I ordered it from one of Anthea’s recommended patisseries.

-She’s so fired- His phone buzzed.

 

“No, I’m not”

A

Dic 8th, 2008. 22:00

 

Mycroft felt the physical need to roll his eyes so hard he could appreciate his brain himself.

 

“I can´t trust you it seems”

MH

Dic 8th, 2008. 22:03

 

“Of course not, I’m behind the British government”

A

Dic 8th, 2008. 22:05

 

 


	33. Is that my shirt?

-Evening Gregory- in his office, in the yard. He found Mycroft Holmes.

-Mycroft?! I didn´t expect you to show up in here. What’s the matter?

-Oh nothing, I just wanted to give this back. It was very helpful. Thank you.

-Is that my shirt? – Pressed neatly and folded into a laundry bag, was the shirt Greg had lend Mycroft some nights ago, since his had been damaged beyond repair with a _soufflé_ accident.

-You didn’t have to… -something seemed off – Oh god – Greg was surprised

-What? – asked Mycroft

-You came to pick me up for Christmas- Greg entwined their hands


	34. So, it was you

They arrived to Mycroft’s residency. Greg remember all the evenings they had spent together, and even though he had been pleased with the company of the older brother, he could tell this night was special.

-The turkey is at its best

-Did you pay a chef for this?

-No, I did not. But another capable being was rather involved in its conception.

There in the kitchen making sure everything was ready was the loyal brunette.

-So, it was you- Greg felt pretty happy

-Evening Inspector, everything is ready Mr. Holmes.

-very well, regards to Miss Hooper.

-Thank you sir, later.


	35. Alright, I love you

They were sitting next to each other in the couch, their fingers laced and soft jazz music in the background. On this occasion Mycroft had eaten more than his usual. His cheeks were pink and they were simply happy. Greg rose from his slump.

-Can I kiss you? – Mycroft nodded, he trusted him.

Greg cradled his face in his hands and slowly pressed their lips together. Mycroft could feel the flavor of the wine on the other man’s lips and his hand found their home on Greg’s tights. They parted slowly.

-Alright?-Mycroft nodded - I love you – Greg whispered.


	36. You love me, right?

Greg started kissing his throat, he was taking his time, he knew that Mycroft hadn’t share intimacy with anyone else before and he had promised him that he could stop anytime he needed. He started sliding Mycroft’s jacket over his shoulders and placed it aside. He also removed his pocket watch carefully, unbuttoned his vest pulled his shirt and loosed his tie.

  -You love me, right? - asked Mycroft doubting the whole situation.

\- I do, Mycroft- he said softly against his ear.

He wanted Mycroft to get comfortable, even in his own house he wanted him to let loose.


	37. Hey, I said stop.

Mycroft started undoing the buttons of the DI’s shirt, he could feel the firmness of his muscles and the shivery breaths of the other man every time he touched him but his hands were trembling terribly. He was nervous to have a man like Gregory, no, he was nervous to have Gregory with him in such a surreal moment. But at the same time he felt the anxiety spike and Greg noticed.

-Mycroft? Hey, I said stop, look at me

-I…

-You don´t need to feel entitled to _anything,_ just, enjoy the moment.

-But… I thougth… we would do this...


	38. You need to go

-Do this? Mycroft, we don´t have to do anything, ok? It’s very important that you understand this. I know things are kind of new for you but they don´t change anything- Greg gave him a reassuring smile- It’s not a matter about what we do, it’s a matter of you wanting to do it. Do you want to do it? – Mycroft felt silence, doubt clear in his face. Greg stood up and walked away.

-You need to go?

-Go? I’m just getting the wine bottle Myc – Greg poured more of the drink into both their glasses and sat back again.


	39. You think you are funny?

-You think you are funny?

-Oh, common! At least admit that the last one was amusing.

-I shall coincide – Said Mycroft chuckling – but your sense of humor could certainly be improved.

-Well I guess my career as a comedian is doomed, good think I’m still a copper.

They were at the end of their second bottle of wine. Tipsy and merry.

 -Why don’t you spend the night here? I have a spare room that you could use.

-I’d quite like that- he came close to the red head and kissed him softly again in the lips – Merry Christmas Mr. Holmes


	40. I need you

-I need you-  said Mycroft grinding himself against Greg.

-Oh Myc, you don´t know what you do to me

The shirts had been gone as well as the trousers. They both felt like teenagers, the possibilities of Mycroft coming in his underwear getting higher by the minute.

-Wait a moment babe - Greg was panting under him – You are going to make me come in my pants. At least let me see the whole you before that happens.

Mycroft stood up from the sofa and Greg kneeled in front of him biting the elastic waist band and pulling it down  

 


	41. I don't love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have seen Sherlock Holmes: Game of shadow for this one ;)

_My dearest Gregory, I have encounter myself in the fortunes of spending my time away from your presence. It has given me nothing but joy the distance separating us. I don´t love you, I never wish to see you again and every moment away is a blessing._

_I wish for our paths to never cross again in the distant future and remain stranded from each other during the rest of our lives._

_Until never again._

_MH._

Greg closed the envelope containing the card and kissed the seal. His heart fluttering. Every time Mycroft was away he sent one of this.


	42. This was never right

Greg felt angry and frustrated. “Why?” he asked himself “WHY?” This was the sond year in a row that he hadn´t been able to celebrate with Mycroft their anniversary. Last year he had been called up on an emergency trip to a country in Asia to prevent a civil war in an African country. And this year he had been called on a crime scene at last minute. Of course they could celebrate it later, but he didn’t want Mycroft to feel like he was diminishing the date.

-This was never right- He pulled a cigarette out of its box


	43. You're such a bitch

-Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon, 1941? May I ask how did you come by this?

-Easy my love. It was easy enough, basically I earnt it by running the world

-The world?

-Last week was Mr. Holmes and Inspector Lestrade 3rd anniversary, they hadn´t been able to celebrate it properly since they got together, so I cleared both their schedules.

-Oh my! It was already Greg’s and Mycroft third anniversary? Time flies.

-That’s right Miss Hooper

-Why don’t you show me those running skill Miss A- said Molly in a seductive voice

-You’re such a bitch when drunk love- she kissed her.    


	44. I'm not wearing that

-I'm not wearing that?

-Oh common Myc, It’ll be fun. Plus it’s your bothers birthday, only this time, can you let go?

-He only wants to make fun of me, shall I remember you how good things turned out the first time we dine at your house.

-You’ll look adorable… At least, can I see you with it? Even if you don´t wear it at the party?

-Ok, fine! – Mycroft took the pirate hat in his hands and put it on his head while frowning, he looked adorable in Greg’s opinion even while showing a mean expression.

-I love you 


	45. Your always my number one

They were away taking vacations for the first time in a long time. It was a cottage in the countryside a couple of hours away from London in case the inevitable (or Sherlock) decided to lit the world on fire?

-Hey there- greeted Greg with a tray of fresh cooked breakfast in his hands – I hope you are hungry- He kissed his temple. You’re always my number one Myc.

-And you are always mine Gregory. Oh dear, this is very nice, thank you dear – Earl Gray, some peaches and French bread rolls.

-Only the best for you dear. Forever babe.   


	46. Will you marry me?

-Forever? – Greg smiled; he was going to explode out of excitement. He climed up the bed and sat in front of Mycroft, set the tray away for a moment, breakfast could wait.

-Mycroft Christopher Holmes will you marry me? – Mycroft struggled to find words.  He stood up, Greg was starting to worry. He saw him looking for something among his clothes and came back.

-Only if you Gregory Alexandre Lestrade  give me the honor of being my husband.

-Oh Myc…

-The last five years had been the best of my life and I don’t want this to stop. Ever.

-Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)
> 
> Fluff queen 
> 
> Tumblr: Mystrade-shiningstardan


End file.
